Fullmetal Alchemist at an Anime Convention
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: The cast of Fullmetal Alchemist decide to go to an Anime convention. What will happen once they arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The cast of Fullmetal Alchemist decide to go to an Anime convention. What will happen once they arrive? I decided to write this fanfiction because I had a lot of fun at my first convention at Tekkoshocon this year and I wish I can go back!!!**

**Rated T for language.**

**Dedicated to Ayuni Elric, Vic Mignogna, and all my friends from Tekkoshocon!! Enjoy it guys! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix and anyone else who was involved in FMA...**

Chapter 1: Arriving at the Con

-Tekkoshocon ExpoMart and Raddison Hotel: East Wing-

Al: -blinks- Brother? Where are we?

Ed: -looks at map and schedual- According to this, we're at an Anime convention.

Al: But...there are people dressed up like us! And some of them are wearing mini skirts!!

Ed: Why the hell would someone dress up like us in mini skirts?

Al: Maybe they're making fun of us...

Ed: Either way, they're going to get their asses beat!

Al: Maybe we should ask them why first, before we kick anyone's asses.

Ed: Good point...

-Hotel lobby-

Envy: Could someone tell me what's going on here?

Lust: -is taking pictures with cute boys- I have no idea, but I like it! All these cute boys wanna take a picture with me!

Envy: -sweatdrops- I thought this place was a hotel. It looks more like a circus to me!

Wrath: The circus is here? Where!?

Envy: -kicks Wrath- Look around you, idiot!

Wrath: Owie!! -looks around- This dosen't look like the circus to me! It looks like a halloween party! What's Lust doing?

Envy: -glares at Lust- Goofing off!

Lust: Please boys! One at a time! Ok, you next. -points-

Wrath: -blinks- Lust goofs off?

Envy: -sighs- I'm going to our room. -gets in elevator-

Random Envy cosplayer: Hello! -glomps-

Envy: What the hell? Who are you?

Envy cosplayer: I'm Envy!!

Envy: -blinks- No you're not! I'm Envy!

Envy cosplayer: I'm Envy too! -hugs-

Envy: Get off! -pushes cosplayer off-

Envy cosplayer: -gets teary eyed- You're mean!

Envy: No duh! -gets off of the elevator on the 6th floor-

Envy cosplayer: Wait! Where are you going?

Envy: To my room! I have a headache and I wanna go to sleep!

Envy cosplayer: -tackles-

Envy: Gah! -falls to the floor- What are you doing!? Get off!

Envy cosplayer: I wanna stay with you! I don't have friends... -gets teary eyed again-

Envy: Well you can't! Now get off!

Envy cosplayer: Why?

Envy: So I can get away from you!

Envy cosplayer: -giggles- You're funny!

Envy: -groans- Why me?

-Hotel lobby-

Wrath: -blinks- Wow, Lust! You sure are popular! -eats some popcorn-

Lust: -is running away from fan boys- What do you want from me?!!!!

-East Wing-

Ed: -is beating up an Ed cosplayer in a mini skirt-

Al: Brother, stop!! We don't have to fight!

Ed: That will teach you not to call people short! And why the hell are you wearing a mini skirt?!!

Al: Is it really any of our business if they're wearing a mini skirt or not?

Ed: But he's dressed as me! IN A MINI SKIRT FOR HEAVAN'S SAKE!!

Al: -sweatdrops- Maybe he dosen't like wearing pants?

Roy: Or maybe he thinks that you just look good in a mini skirt.

Ed: -glares at Roy- Shut up, Colonel!!

Al: Hi, Colonel!

Ed: Don't say hi to him!

Al: -blinks- Why?

Roy: He's just saying that cause he's not a fan of mini skirts.

Ed: Why would I be? I'm a guy!!

Al: -sweatdrops- I don't think that's what he meant, brother...

Ed: -blinks- Huh? What did he mean?

Al: Never mind.

Ed: What? Tell me!

Al: No, it's ok...-sweatdrops-

Ed: Tell me, Al!

Al: No! Leave me alone!!

Ed: I SAID TELL ME!!

Al: Fine! -whispers in Ed's ear-

Ed: -blushes- Wha?! -glares at Roy- You're sick, Mustang!

Roy: -sweatdrops- Hey, what happened to that guy you were beating up?

Ed: Huh? -sees mini skirt Ed cosplayer running away- Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!

Al: Brother...-chases after Ed-

Roy: -sweatdrops- Well, I got some girls in mini skirts to chase! -follows a couple of Sailor Moon cosplayers-

-Video Room 1-

Ling: -is watching FMA- How come I'm not in the show? It's not fair!

Greed: Maybe it's because you make a terrible Greed and they like me better!

Ling: Shut up! -punches Greed-

Greed: Did you break your hand?

Ling: -blinks- huh? -looks at hand- YEEEEEOOOOW!!!!

Greed: -sweatdrops- Thought so... -mutters- Idiot!

-Game Room-

Winry: Yahoooooo!!! I'm winning!! Take that!

Scar: DARN YOU STUPID CONTROLLER! DO SOMETHING!! -pounds the buttons on the game controller-

Winry: -kills scars character- I win! YAY!! -does a happy dance-

Scar: -twitches- In the name of the great God almighty, THOU SHALL PERISH!! -destroys game controller-

Winry: Geez! Someone's a sore looser! -sweatdrops-

-Food Court-

Gluttony: I'm hungry!

Pride: -sweatdrops- No, you can't eat the people here!

Gluttony: Aw! Why not? -watches Ed cosplayers walk by and tummy growls-

Pride: Because you're not allowed to do that here!

Gluttony: Why?

Pride: Because...Well I don't know exactly why, but you just can't here.

Gluttony: -blinks- Ok...

Pride: Here! Eat this instead! -holds out a pretzel-

-Dealer's Room-

Al: BROTHER!!!!!

Ed: What? What's wrong, Al? Are you hurt?

Al: No, look at this cute plushie of me!! -holds up Al plushie-

Ed: -sweatdrops- Is that why you called me all the way over here?

Al: -nods- Uh huh! Can I get it? PLEEEEEEEASE?

Ed: -sighs and empties out pocket- I don't think they take sens here. I think they have a different curancy in this country.

Al: -gets teary eyed- But brother...It's so cute! Ah! Look! They have one of you too! -holds up Ed plushie-

Ed: -blinks- That's suppose to be me? It looks nothing like me!

Al: -looks at Ed plushie then looks at Ed- Yes it does!!

Ed: No it dosen't! -grabs Ed plushie- Look at the face! I don't look that mean!

Al: -stares at Ed's face- Yes you do...

Ed: -blinks- Really?!!

Al: Um...yes...-takes Ed plushie- Enough about that. Whatever happened to the guy that dressed as you in a mini skirt?

Ed: What? Aw shoot! He got away again! I'LL GET YOU!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!! -shakes fist-

Ling: Get who? -leans on Ed's shoulder and eats pretzel-

Ed: No one! GET OFF!!

Ling: Hey, we're friends, aren't we?

Ed: No! What are you doing here anyway?

Ling: I'm a FMA character too, you know!!

Ed: Yeah, in the manga!

Ling: Well, if they didn't start doing the Anime so early, I would've been in the show too!

Al: -pats Lings back- We're sorry you're not popular...

Ling: Hey! I'm popular! -points at a group of people- Read more manga!! Only read the parts where they show me!!

Ed: Hey! -pushes Ling out of the way- If you only read the parts that show me, I'll throw in this free plushie of me!

Ling: Hey, that's not fair! I don't have a plushie! -sees Ed get trampled by fan girls- On second thought...I'm glad I don't have a plushie! -runs off somewhere else-

-Hotel lobby-

Greed: There you are! Where's Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride and Sloth?

Wrath: Envy went to his room, Lust is being chased by fan boys...

Lust: -holds a chair up in front of her- Back you animals! Back!!

Wrath: Uh...Pride and Gluttony went off somewhere. Pride said something about pulling Gluttony off of someone that looked like Ed.

Greed: What about Sloth?

-Random Battle Group-

Sloth: Water! -holds hands out infront of her-

Izumi: -attacks with fake lightsaber-

Sloth: -wobbles and falls to the ground-

-Hotel lobby-

Wrath: Um...I think she said she was going to a battle or something...

Greed: Battel? What kind of battle?

Wrath: I don't know! If you wanna know so bad then go look for her!

Greed: Fine! I will! -walks off-

-Random Battle Group-

Riza: -pretends to shoot with fake gun-

Izumi: -staggers back a bit-

Greed: Hey there she is! Yo, Sloth!

Sloth: Can't talk right now! I'm supose to be dead!

Greed: -blinks- Okay...

Roy: Yeah! Get 'em, Lieutanant!

Greed: -looks at Riza- Hey, do you think she likes guys in leather or in fur?

Roy: huh?

Greed: Her! Chick with the gun! -points at Riza- I'm just wondering if she likes guys in leather or fur. Cause I'm into both.

Roy: -twitches- Looks like it's going to be neither cause she's already taken!

Greed: What? You mean by you? Ha! She'll be better off with a guy like me!

Roy: -blushes- I didn't say she was taken by me!

Greed: Who then?

Roy: Um...uh...-looks around- That guy! -points to Berry the chopper-

Berry: Yoo hoo! Hi, sweetie!

Riza: -sweatdrops-

Greed: Yeah right! Guess she's up for grabs then! -walks away-

Roy: No wait! I mean uh...aw crap!

Ed: Looks like you got yourself more compitition, Colonel. -grins-

Roy: -jumps- Where'd you come from?

Ed: The Dealer's room...Al wiped out all my money buying plushies!

Al: -armor is stuffed with plushies- I'll call you little Edo and you big Edo and oh!! I'll call you chibi Alphonse!

Ed: -sweatdrops-

Roy: -also sweatdrops- How many plushies did you buy him exactly?

Ed: Too many!

Al: -continues to name his plushies- I'll call you chibi Roy and you little big brother...

Ed: -sighs- I have a feeling it's going to be a long day...

**End of chapter 1! What did you think? I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. heh heh...Please review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, tis true! I have updated Tekko in school today with the help of my friend!! Hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter!**

**Disclamer: Man, I hate these things! I don't own FMA. End of story! Now...on to the real story:D**

Chapter 2: Day at the con

-Main Events-

Al: -looks at schedual- Hey, look brother. It's almost time for the AMVs to start!

Ed: -nods- Alright. Let's go get a good seat then.

Al: -nods- Ok! Let me take this off first. -takes off suit of armor-

Ed: -blinks- OMFG!!! Al! You've been in there the whole time?!

Al: -brushes hair out of eyes and grins- Yup! Sorry, brother.

Ed: -faints-

Al: Brother!!!! Brother, are you ok? -starts fanning Ed-

Ed: X.x

-Game Room-

Scar: I challenge you to another round of Super Smash Brothers!!

Winry: You're on!! -blinks- Wait...you broke your controller!

Scar: -looks at blown up controller- Crud...

Winry: -grins- Don't worry, I'll fix it! -takes out tools and starts working on game controller-

Scar: -blinks- She carries her tools around with her?

-Food Court-

Greed: Hey there sweet thing. How would you like to go on a date with me?

Riza: -sweatdrops- No thank you!

Greed: C'mon! How could you pass up a guy like me?

Berry: Hey! Leave my girl alone!

Greed: -blinks- Your girl?

Berry: -nods- That's right! She loves me! Right, sweetie? -blinks- Hey! Where did she go?

Greed: Hm?

-Dealer's Room-

Riza: Thank you very much, sir. -pays dealer and runs into the bathroom-

-Food Court-

Greed: Look what you did! You scared her away!

Berry: Me? You're the one that scared my girlfriend off!

Greed: Ha! Your girlfriend? That's a laugh!

Berry: You wanna fight me, Mr. leather pants?

Greed: Bring it!

Pride: -stares at Berry and Greed- There he goes again. Getting into another fight.

Gluttony: If Greed beats that armor guy, can I eat him?

Pride: -sweatdrops-

-Hotel lobby-

Wrath: -whines- Lust, I'm bored! Can we go somewhere else?

Lust: Only if you help me get these fan boys away from me!!!

Wrath: -blinks- Hmm...okay! -takes out picture of naked Lust- Hey, boys! I got something for you!

Lust: -blinks- What the hell? Wrath! Where did you get that picture from?

Wrath: Umm...internet? -waves picture infront of drooling fan boys- Go get it! -throws picture in the elevator-

-Elevator-

Envy: -sighs- Man, I finally got rid of that stupid fan g--AAAHHH!!! -gets dogpiled by fan boys-

Fan boy 1: I got the picture!

Fan boy 2: Hey, no fair! Why do you get to keep it?

Wrath: -sweatdrops- Sorry, Envy! -hears Envy's muffled curses from beneath the dogpile- I'm dead... -runs down the hallway-

Lust: Wait for me, Wrath! -runs after him-

Fan boy 2: Hey, she's getting away!

Fan boy 3: Get her! -mob chases Lust, leaving Envy behind on the elevator floor-

Envy: I hate this place!

-Girl's Bathroom-

Riza: Perfect! No one will regconize me! -walks off to main events-

-Main Events-

Al: Are you ok now, brother?

Ed: Yeah...why didn't you tell me you were in there the whole time?

Al: -sweatdrops- Silly! Everyone knows armor can't move on it's own. I have to put it on when we're recording the show. -grins-

Ed: -blinks and stares at Al-

Al: Too bad you lost your real limbs though. -points at Ed's automail-

Ed: -faints again-

Al: Brother? Brother!!! -starts fanning Ed again-

-East Wing-

Roy: -blinks and looks around- I'm bored! -runs into Ed cosplayer- Oops! Sorry pipsqueak!

Ed cosplayer: -blinks- Colonel?

Roy: Huh? -blinks- Lieutenant?! Why are you dressed like Ed?

Riza: -covers his mouth- Shh! I'm under cover! -glances over at Greed and Berry who are destroying the food court-

Roy: -sweatdrops- Oh...I see.

Wrath: Coming through!!!!

Lust: EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!

Roy and Riza: -watches Wrath and Lust run by with a mob of fan boys behind them-

Roy: -blinks- Do they purposly make these cons crazy?

Riza: -shrugs-

-Game Room-

Winry: TA DA! I'm done! -holds up new and improved game controller with extra gadgets-

Crowd: Ooooo! Aaaahhh!

Winry: -blinks- Where did Scar go? -sees him playing DDR with Hughes- Hey!! I fixed this for you so you better use it!

Scar: You took too long! I got bored so I came to play DDR.

Hughes: Say your prayers, Scar! I just hit one hundred combo!

Scar: Better think again. You're going to loose that combo! -pushes Hughes-

Hughes: Hey! Cheater!!!

Winry: -sighs- Idiots...-holds up game controller- Who wants to Play Super Smash Brothers with me?

Crowd: -in unison- Me!!

-Video Room 2-

Sloth: -sees Envy walk in- There you are! Where have you been?

Envy: Is Wrath in here?

Sloth: -shakes head- No...I haven't seen him.

Envy: -sighs and sits down- Well...first I was going to my room and I ran into this fan girl that was dressed like me. I couldn't get rid of her so I told her I'd play hide 'n' seek.

-Some Random Closet-

Envy cosplayer: Heeheeheeheehee...He'll never find me in here!

-Video Room 2-

Sloth: -sweatdrops- So she's off hiding somewhere and you just fooled her?

Envy: -grins- You got it! So where are the others?

Sloth: Goofing off somewhere. Lust is being chased by fan boys. I think Wrath is with her...

Envy: Well then that's my cue! See you later, Sloth. -walks out-

-Main Events-

Al: Brother, I can't hold all of my plushies without my armor!

Ed: That's because you bought too many!

Al: No, you bought too many. I didn't pay for them.

Ed: -twitches- Whatever...

Al: Could you hold chibi Roy for me?

Ed: Why do I have to hold Mustang?

Al: -does baby voice- Because he's cute! -makes Roy plushie kiss Ed's cheek-

Ed: Now I definatly don't want to hold him!!!

Al: -gets teary eyed- Pweeeeeease?

Ed: -groans- Fine! -takes Roy plushie and sits down in the front row-

-Food Court-

Grred: The blond chick is mine! -flings Berry across the room-

Pride: -duckd from flying Berry- C'mon Gluttony. Let's head somewhere else.

Berry: No! Lieutenant Hawkeye loves me!! -throws butcher knife at Greed-

Gluttony: -dodges butcher knife- But I wanted to eat the metal guy...

Pride: You can eat him later!

Gluttony: -tummy growls- Ok...

Riza and Roy: -sneaks by Berry and Greed to Main Events-

-Main Events-

Ed: -stares at AMV- What the hell is this?

Al: -giggles- Haha! Look, brother! You're singing the Snickers song!

Ed in AMV: Happy peanuts soar, over chocolate covered mountaintops, and waterfalls of caaaraaameeeeel. Prancing nougat in the middle, sings a song of satisfaction tooo the wooooorld.

Ed: I don't sound like that!!! And since when did Snickers become the new Milky Ways?

Ling: -gets teary eyed- You don't like my AMV?

Ed: -blinks- You made that?

Ling: -nods- Yup!

Ed: -dumps popcorn bucket on his head-

Ling: Hey! Why is it so dark in here? Oooo! Butter!

Ed: -sweatdrops- I'm outta here!

Al: Waaaaaiiiit!!

Ed: What?

Al: -holds up Roy plushie- You forgot chibi Roy!

Ed: I'm not carrying that thing around with me! -walks out-

Al: But, brother! I can't carry all of these plushies alone! -blinks and looks at Roy- You can sit on my head, chibi Roy! -smiles and places him on his head- Brother, wait!!! -runs after Ed-

Ling: -takes popcorn bucket off of head- Where did everyone go? -shrugs- Oh well. I'm voting for my AMV! -evil laughter-

**End chapter 2. Phew! XD What did you think? Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo hoo! I finally updated chapter 3! hears crowd cheer So enjoy it or I'll have to come down there and beat ya! XD j/k!**

**Chapter 3: Day at the con - part 2**

Riza: -sees Ed and Al rush by her- Wonder what they're up to.

Roy: Who cares? We're missing the AMVs!

Riza: Okay. Let's get a seat up front then.

Chii cosplayer: Aw, look! It's Roy and Ed! -points to Roy and Riza who's in Ed cosplay-

Roy: -blinks- Huh? -looks at Riza- Oh, right...

Chii cosplayer: Can I get a picture of you two? Oh! I know! Pick up Ed bridal style!

Riza: Pick me up? -blushes-

Roy: -twitches and shakes fist- DARN YOU YAOI FANS! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! -scares Chii cosplay away-

Riza: -sweatdrops- Aw, Colonel. You didn't have to be so mean about it.

Roy: -twitches- But that was the 10th yaoi fan today! -shivers-

Riza: Well, at least I'm not the real Ed. -hugs Roy's arm-

Roy: -blushes- Yeah...

-Hotel Hallway-

Ed: Leave me alone!!! -runs-

Al: -chases holding Roy plushie out infront of him- But, brother! You have to hold chibi Roy for me!!

Ed: Why does it have to be that specific plushie?! -crashes into Izumi-

Al: -skids to a halt and bumps into Ed- Eeep!

Izumi: -vein pops out- Eeeeeedwaaaaard...

Ed: Eeep! S-sorry, teacher!

Izumi: -cracks knuckles- Don't run in the HALLWAY!!! -blows Ed and Al away-

Al: gulps Y-yes, teacher!

Ed: -wispers- Quick, Al! Let's make a run for it! -looks- Al? Al! Where'd you go? -sees Al run for hotel lobby-

Al: -calls back- Good luck, brother!

Ed: H-hey! How did you get over there so fast?!

Izumi: -hovers over Ed-

Ed: -gulps-

-Game room-

Winry: -hears loud crash- Eeeep!! -falls out of chair-

Scar: -blinks- What was that?

Winry: Don't know...Wanna go see?

Scar: Hmmm...Okay!

Scar and Winry: -pokes head out into the hallway and sees unconcious Ed leaning against a broken mirror-

Ed: x.x

Izumi: Hmmm...maybe I overdid it...

Scar: -sweatdrops- Well my job is done. -takes out list of state alchemists and checks off Ed-

Izumi: -looks at Scar- He should wake up in about an hour.

Scar: Darn...-erases check-

Winry: -glares at Scar- That's not funny!

Hughes: -pokes Ed- He looks dead!

Ed: x.x

Izumi: -picks up Ed and throws him in a closet- Well, at least get him out of the way until he wakes up. -fixes broken mirror with alchemy-

Hughes: -sweatdrops- Geez! Some guardian...

-Food Court-

Greed: Let me go! Let me go! I need to fight for my love! -struggles from guard's grip-

Berry: -also struggles- This isen't my fault! He started it!

Greed: You're the one who wanted to fight me!

Berry: That's because you were hitting on my girl!!

Guard: Shut up! You can both take this argument outside! -throws Berry and Greed out-

-Outside ExpoMart-

Greed: Good going, metal head!! You got us thrown out of the con!

Berry: You got us thrown out, too!!!

Greed: -sighs- Obviously, we're not getting back in there without a plan. So until then, why don't we just work together? Truce?

Berry: -groans- Fine...-shakes Greed's hand-

-Girl's Bathroom-

Lust: Mwahahahahahaha!! The fan boys will never get me in here! -puts on coat and sun glasses- Hopefully they won't regconize me with these on.

Wrath: -also puts coat and sun glasses on- Me, too! Envy will never regconize me like this!

Lust: Wrath!!!!

Wrath: What?

Lust: You're in the girl's bathroom! Get out!!! -pushes Wrath out-

-Outside of girl's bathroom-

Wrath: -gets dogpiled by fanboys-

Fan boy 1: Damn! It's not her!

Wrath: x.x;

-Random Battle Group-

Envy: I found you Wrath!!! -tackles a Wrath cosplayer-

Wrath cosplayer: Eeep! What did I do to you?

Envy: -curses- Crap! Wrong person... -gets off- I'll find you, Wrath!! -sees a bunch of Wrath cosplayers- Uh...

-Main Events-

Ling: -leans over to Roy and Riza- Hey! How do you like my AMV?

Roy: -is on the floor laughing-

Riza: -sweatdrops- It's funny, but I don't think Ed will apreciate it.

Ling: Aw, he already saw it. He dumped this on my head. -holds up empty pop corn bucket-

Roy: -is still laughing-

-Deathcom photo-

Pride: No, Gluttony, you can't bite my head as your pose!

Gluttony: Can I bite your hand then?

Pride: No, you can't!

Gluttony: How about your b--

Pride: You can't bite that either!!!

-Hotel Lobby-

Al: Brother? Brother?Aw, man... I hope teacher didn't kill him. Brother? -walks down the hallway past the closet Ed's in-

-Ed's closet-

Ed: -groans-

-Hallway-

Al: -hears groan coming from closet- Brother? -opens door to see an extremley pale Ed- Aaiyeeeee!!! Brother, she did kill you! You're a ghost!!!

Ed: -blinks- Huh? Al, what are you talking about?

Al: Ooooh!!! My poor brother! I have no more family left!!

Ed: -bonks Al on the head- Idiot! I'm right infront of you!

Al: Ow! I know that! You're a ghost!

Ed: -blinks confused- Huh?

Al: Teacher killed you and now you're a ghost! Look how pale you are! -holds up mirror-

Ed: If I'm a ghost, then how did I bonk you on the head?

Al: -blinks- Good question! I thought ghosts couldn't touch people!

Ed: I'M NOT A GHOST!!!!! -blows Al away-

-Outside ExpoMart-

Greed: Ok, you know the plan, right? Got any questions?

Berry: Yeah...How am I suppose to get in?

Greed: -sighs- I already told you! Once you lift me up through that window, I'll make sure there are no guards around and I'll let you in.

Berry: Ah, ok! I see now!

Greed: Alright! You ready?

Berry: Yup! Yup! I'm ready!

Greed: Great! -jumps on Berry's shoulders- Stand on your tippy toes! You're too short!

Berry: Hey! I can't help it if my soul was attached to a small suit of armor! -stands on tippy toes-

Greed: Almost there! -reaches for window sill-

Berry: Hurry up! I can feel my armor cracking under your heavy weight!!!

Greed: Got it!! -lifts self up and slides through window-

Berry: Ok, you're in. Now let me in!!

Greed: -sticks head out of the window- Hmmm...Let me think about it. -thinks- Nah! I'll just leave you out there. Later, sucker!! -sticks tongue out and makes raspberry-

Berry: HEY!!! You tricked me!!! Just wait until I get my hands on you!

Greed: -laughs and walks away-

-Food Court-

Scar: -looks around- Man, there are so many Ed cosplayers here! It's getting on my nerves!

Winry: Ah, quit being such a baby! -licks ice cream- There are plenty of other interesting cosplayers here. Like...That one! -points to a Kingdom Hearts Riku cosplayer wearing a blind fold-

Scar: -sees Riku cosplayer crash into the wall- Who would actually walk around with a blind fold on? -sweatdrops-

Winry: -also sweatdrops- Well...how about that guy right there? Who's...walking tword us...

Naruto cosplayer: I'm going to be the next Hokage!!

Scar: -blinks- That's nice...

Naruto cosplayer: Believe it!!! -pokes Scar on the nose-

Scar: Okay! I believe it...

Naruto cosplayer: I'm going to become the best ninja in the world!

Scar: -twitches-

Winry: -sweatdrops- Oh no...he's gonna snap!

Naruto cosplayer: -keeps yelling random Naruto stuff at Scar-

Scar: -twitches more-

Naruto cosplayer: I'm going to be even stronger than you! -gets in Scar's face- BELIEVE IT!!!!

Winry: -ducks for cover-

Scar: SHUT UP!!!! -kicks Naruto in the face- I hate this place!!

Winry: -sweatdrops- Great...Now he's pissed off!

-Main Events-

Ling: Aw, how cute! Roy and Riza together.

Roy: -blushes- Don't you have anything else to do besides bug us?

Ling: Not really...-looks at watch- It's starting to get late anyway. I'll just hang out with you guys until the con's over.

Roy: -groans- Great...

Greed: Yoo hoo! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Come out where ever you are!

Riza: Eeep! He came back!

Roy: Oh no! Maybe we can escape before he notices us.

Greed: -pokes Ling on the shoulder- Hey, Ling! Have you seen a blond military chick around her by the name of Riza Hawkeye?

Ling: -blinks- She's right here! -points at Riza who has her hood up-

Riza: -curses- If only I had my guns...

Greed: -takes her hood off- Ah, there you are, chicky! Why are you dressed like that pipsqueak?

Riza: -sweatdrops and mutters- Good thing Ed's not around...

Greed: -tugs on her arm- Let's go somewhere more private! -glares at Roy-

Roy: -stands up- Hey! Leave her alone! She dosen't want to go with you! -grabs Riza's other arm-

Greed: How do you know? She hasen't even said anything yet! -pulls her arm-

Roy: The reason why she's dressed like that pipsqueak is so you won't regconize her! She dosen't want to be with you! -also pulls her arm-

Riza: Not the limbs! NOT THE LIMBS!!! x.x

Ling: -watches- Man, I wish I had more pop corn. This is very entertaining!

-Hotel lobby-

Al: -sweatdrops- Sorry, brother. I guess I got carried away.

Ed: Uh huh...Just don't freak out next time, okay?

Al: -nods- Okay! Okay! Maybe we should go up to our room now. The con's starting to close.

Ed: Yeah, ok. -pushes elevator button and doors open-

Al: O.O HOLY COW!!! THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THERE!!!! -sees elevator stuffed with people-

Ed: Um...I think there's enough room for the two of us.

Al: It looks very cramped in there, brother...

Ed: C'mon! We can squeeze in! -pushes Al in and doors close behind them-

Al: Brother...I can't reach the elevator button!

Ed: -reaches around people for the buttons- I can't either!!

Al: Excuse us! Can someone push the number six button?

Ed: Gah!!!

Al: What's wrong, Ed?

Ed: Someone touched my butt!!! -glares at people around him-

Al: It's getting hot and stuffy in here! I can't breath!!!! -pretends to choke-

Ed: Someone keeps touching me!!!

Al: Maybe we should've taken the stairs...

Ed: Don't be silly! Look! We're here already! -doors open and half of the people stampede out, trampling Ed and Al-

Al: -is laying on the floor- Ouch...

Ed: Almost to our room! -crawls to room 614-

Al: Beeeeeeeeeed...

-Staircase-

Roy: We're almost there! Just a few more floors.

Riza: Good thing we didn't take the elevator like Ed and Al did.

Ling: I don't like thses stairs! Why the hell are they painted red?!

Roy: Don't think about the details and keep climbing!!

-6th floor: Room 614-

Al: Brother!!!

Ed: What?

Al: I left my some of my plushies downstairs!!

Ed: Oh no...Al, we're not going back!

Al: -runs out of the room tword the staircase-

Ed: Al!! -groans and runs after him-

-Staircase-

Ling: We made it!

Riza: Good! These stairs are very narrow and scary looking!

Roy: -door swings open and hits him in the face, making him tumble down the stairs-

Al: Eeek!! I hit someone!

Ed: Eh? -looks down the stairs and sees Roy tumbling all the way down- Ah, it's just the Colonel...

Roy: -hits the bottom- Ouch...

Al: -sweatdrops and hears Roy's muffled ouch- Sorry, Colonel!!

Ling: -winces- Ouch! That looked like it hurt!

Riza: Did you boys forget something?

Al: -nods- I left a few of my plushies downstairs.

Ling: -stares- Is that paint or Roy's blood on the stairs?

Ed: -looks over railing- Looks like both, pretty much...

Riza: -pulls out four of Al's plushies- Here you are, Alphonse. -smiles-

Al: -gasp- Thank you, Lieutenant!!! -hugs-

Ed: -blinks- Hey, Lieutenant...Why are you dressed like me?

Riza: -sweatdrops- Oh, uh...I just felt like cosplaying...

Ling: -rolls eyes- Yeah...sure she did...-wonders what happened to Greed-

Scar: -comes up the stairs with Winry behind- Somebody drop this? -holds up bloody Roy-

Winry: I hope you boys are staying out of trouble...

Ed and Al: -sweatdrops- We are!

Riza: Uh...I'll take him...-grabs unconcious Roy by the shirt-

Ling: -wraps arm around Ed's neck- Hey, guess what! We're room mates!

Ed: WHAT?!

Al: -cuddles kitty plushie- That's fine with me! -smiles-

Ed: -blinks- Al!!!

Al: What? I don't mind him bunking with us.

Ed: I do!!!

Winry: I'm bunking with Riza!!

Riza: -smiles- Okay. -gives Roy back to Scar- Here. You're bunking with him tonight.

Scar: -groans- Do I have to? I think he's dead...-pokes Roy- Besides, I don't bunk with State Alchemists.

Riza: It's just for two nights.

Scar: -sighs- Fine.

Roy: -blinks awake- Eh? What happened? -looks up at Ed- OMG! I'm seeing double pipsqueaks!

Scar: -drops Roy- Well...he's still alive. -erases check by 'The Flame Alchemist-

Ed: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!

Al: -looks Roy in the eyes- I guess his vision isen't focused yet. -sweatdrops-

Ed: -kicks Roy in the face-

Roy: x.x

Winry: YOU IDIOT! HE JUST WOKE UP!! -takes out wrench-

Ed: o.o Eeep!

Winry: -hits Ed on the head-

Ed: x.x

Al: -sighs- Aw man...-picks up Ed by the shirt and drags him- C'mon, brother. We're going to bed.

Ling: Hey, wait for me! -runs after Al-

Scar: -groans and picks up Roy again- Night...

Winry: -waves- Night, Scar! -smiles-

Riza: Well, I guess it's time for us to go to bed, too.

Winry: -nods- Yup! -walk to their room-

Riza: -follows-

**End chapter 3. Phew! -.- Man, that was a long chapter! Please, PLEASE review! xD Tell me what you think! I'm updating chapter 4 as we speak!**


End file.
